Sting (Fairy Tail)
How Sting joined the Tourney After wiping out an army of Dark Mages, Sting mentions to Rogue Cheney that the Fairy Tail members that disappeared seven years ago have returned, including Natsu Dragneel; Rogue states that he is uninterested. Sting, however, claims otherwise and reminds Rogue exactly how much he admired Natsu seven years ago. As their conversation shifts to Rogue's apprenticeship to Gajeel Redfox, an archer from the Dark Guild they defeated appears and shoots an arrow at them. After intercepting the arrow meant for his partner and eating it, Sting then proceeds to attack the Mage with his Dragon's Roar, barely missing the Dark Mage as he does so. As he calls the Mage scum for abandoning his comrades, Lector and Frosch appear, praising the two Dragon Slayers. As they all walk away, Sting asks Rogue if he wants to fight Natsu, but Rogue expresses his lack of interest once more. Five days before the beginning of the Grand Magic Games, Frosch and Lector inform Sting and Rogue that Natsu and his guild have decided to participate. Although Rogue remains indifferent towards the matter, Sting exuberantly expresses his joy over the fact. In the city of Crocus, Sting and Rogue defeat several Mages, after which they run into Natsu. The Twin Dragon Slayers proceed to deride Natsu for being a Dragon Slayer who could not defeat a Dragon. They then announce that they are Third Generation Dragon Slayers and Rogue explains that to become "true Dragon Slayers", they killed the Dragons that taught them Dragon Slayer Magic. While Rogue states he's grown weary of talking, asking to leave, Sting turns around and warns Natsu that if they meet in battle, he'll show him the power of a "true" Dragon Slayer. As the teams who passed the preliminaries of the Grand Magic Games are revealed, Sting walks out with Rogue and his team and meets Natsu along the way, telling him to enjoy the Games. Sting cheers for both Rufus Lore and Orga Nanagear from the sidelines, as together, they end the first day of the Grand Magic Games by gathering Sabertooth 20 points, putting them in the lead. Sting later participates in the Second Day's event: Chariot. However, as he is a Dragon Slayer, Sting succumbs to motion sickness, considerably slowing down him and his fellow Dragon Slayer participants, Natsu and Gajeel; the three are completely left behind by the other participants. As Gajeel complains about his motion sickness, Sting mockingly congratulates the Iron Dragon Slayer on becoming a "true" Dragon Slayer. Though he himself gives up, Sting notices that both Natsu and Gajeel wish to continue. Sting remarks that even though he is letting them have the points, in the end, it's pointless, subtly implying that he believes his guild will win regardless. Gajeel warns Sting that his "benevolence" may come back to haunt him in the future. Seeing his fellow Dragon Slayers attempting to finish the race in earnest, he asks them why they even entered the Grand Magic Games, saying that the Fairy Tail he remembers never cared about worldly things such as rank, or even rules in general. Natsu responds that it's for their comrades who endured through the pain of weakness, and to remind the world of Fairy Tail's undying will, leaving Sting speechless. As Natsu and Gajeel finish, gaining points for their teams, Sting leaves the event in a rage, completely disgusted by Natsu's reason for participation. Sting then proceeds to watch the matchups for the Second Day with his teammates. As Yukino's match against Team Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi is announced, Orga chastises Sting for not scoring any points in Chariot, though Yukino defends him, saying that if he had prior knowledge of the event, he wouldn't have participated, calling him unlucky. Telling her to pay the event no mind, Sting reminds Yukino that as a Mage of Sabertooth, she must win at any and all costs, to which Yukino agrees. Sting is then shocked to see Yukino be easily defeated by Kagura, despite the former using her strongest Celestial Spirit: Ophiuchus. With Sting visibly shaken, the day ends with Team Sabertooth scoring 0 points. Later that night, Sting and his guildmates are summoned before their Guild Master, Jiemma, and are spoken to about Sabertooth's strength, and what it means to be a member of their guild. After his speech, Jiemma firmly tells Sting that he has but one more chance, to which Sting replies that he won't fail again. Sting then watches stoically as, after being forced to strip naked, Yukino is excommunicated from Sabertooth. After the meeting, Sting light-heartedly says that their Master has a habit of taking things too far. Following Rogue expressing his doubts regarding the way Jiemma handled Yukino's failure, assertively stating that she was their comrade, Sting simply brushes off Rogue's comment, saying that Fiore's strongest guild has no use for weak Mages. Later on, as the Sabertooth lodgings are attacked by an intruder, Sting and Lector are awakened by the noise as Rogue and Frosch inform them of the situation. Sting and Rogue run down the hallway, searching for the intruder, only to witness a livid Natsu Dragneel attacking several of their guildmates, leaving the Twin Dragons speechless. As their Guild Master appears, Sting witnesses Natsu challenge Jiemma to a fight with excommunication from his own guild being anted. Realizing that Natsu came to exact vengeance on Jiemma for Yukino's excommunication, Sting silently wonders why Natsu would bother himself with such a thing, noting that it's none of his business. After seeing Dobengal's easy defeat, Sting asks his Master to let him battle Natsu, but Jiemma declines his offer. Sting then watches, awestruck, as Natsu repeatedly assaults their Master. As Minerva appears, blocking a large attack meant for Jiemma, Sting is left mildly shocked at the resulting scenario. Sting then glares at Natsu when he proclaims that Fairy Tail won't lose to Sabertooth. Whilst Natsu leaves the lodgings, Sting, in a state of total euphoria, chuckles to himself, wondering if Natsu always had the strength he just displayed. As the Third Day of the Grand Magic Games begins, Orga proclaims that he will participate in the event portion; Sting, to himself, decides that if Natsu isn't participating then he has absolutely no interest in the competition. Sting then watches, in disbelief, as Erza defeats all 100 monsters in Pandemonium. During the substitute event, MPF, Sting is left dumbfounded as Cana Alberona breaks the device, maxing out with a score of 9999. Later, Sting proudly looks on as Rufus defeats Team Blue Pegasus' Eve Tearm. At night, after the events of the Third Day, Lector approaches Sting as he stares at the night sky, asking if he cannot sleep. Sting responds that he feels that tomorrow, after seven years, he will finally be able to fight Natsu. A little while later, Sting and Lector witness the destruction of Ryuzetsu Land from afar, wondering what the just-prior explosion was. The next day, during the Naval Battle event, Sting watches as Minerva brutalizes Lucy Heartfilia, laughing gleefully at the latter's helplessness. When Team Fairy Tail A comes down from the stands to exact vengeance on Minerva, Sting, alongside the rest of his team (sans Rogue), comes between them. As Erza Scarlet tells Team Sabertooth that done wrong to the most temperamental guild, Sting smugly smiles. Later on, when the new Team Fairy Tail is formed, Sting and his teammates eye the new team as they enter the Domus Flau. As the Fourth Day's tag battles are announced, Sting enters the arena of the Domus Flau, partnered with Rogue, preparing to fight Team Fairy Tail's Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox, and Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel. Sting looks at Natsu and tells him that the day he has been yearning for has finally arrived. Anxiously waiting for the match to start, Sting silently remembers exactly how much he desired to fight Natsu. As Mato gives the signal for the match to start, Sting and Rogue rush towards Natsu and Gajeel, but are instead intercepted by the latter two. After being furiously assaulted by Natsu, Sting recovers from the blows, firing, and barely missing with his White Dragon's Roar. In order to give Rogue an opening in his fight with Gajeel, he changes his Roar's trajectory. The effort, however, is nonetheless futile, as Natsu, after grabbing Rogue and violently dragging him towards Sting, uses his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack on the Twin Dragon Slayers. Sting states that he always knew that Natsu would be a tough opponent and activates White Drive. He runs towards Natsu and attacks him, dealing significant damage to the Fire Dragon Slayer. As Sting repeatedly assaults Natsu with his attacks, he tells him that he has always looked up to him, and aims to surpass him; he sends a beam of light towards Natsu, which lands on his stomach, creating a Stigma and restricting the latter's movement.[ As he gets ready to land the finishing blow, affirming that with his upcoming attack, he will surely surpass him, Natsu evades it and punches Sting. Surprised and excited, Sting gathers a large quantity light into his hand and uses his Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, Holy Nova, but is easily stopped by Natsu, much to his shock and fear. After being repeatedly struck by Natsu, Sting falls to ground, alongside Rogue. With Mato questioning the outcome of the match, Sting, promising to win for Lector's sake, rises once more and enters Dragon Force, alongside Rogue. Sting tells Rogue that he will fight the two Dragon Slayers alone, to which Rogue complies. He quickly lunges at Natsu and Gajeel, using a wide range of melee attacks, catching both of them off-guard with his enhanced strength. Sting follows up his barrage of hits with his White Dragon's Holy Breath, destroying the arena of the Domus Flau and sending the opposing Dragon Slayers underground. Sting follows up with his Holy Ray, continuing his brutal assault against Natsu and Gajeel. As he fights, Sting wonders if Lector is watching, thinking back to the promise they made several years ago. With his onslaught apparently over, Sting stands victorious over his opponents and exits Dragon Force, complimenting Natsu and Gajeel on their strength. However, to his shock and amazement, the two of them rise from the rubble, seemingly unfazed by his previous attacks. Sting wonders aloud how this is possible, as he used Dragon Force. Sting then confusedly watches Natsu push Gajeel into a mining cart, sending the Iron Dragon Slayer away; Natsu turns around and states that he alone is enough for the Twin Dragon Slayers. Enraged, Sting re-enters Dragon Force, screaming that he has the power of a Dragon, reminding Natsu that he killed Weisslogia with this very same power; Natsu replies that if Sting used his power to kill, then he'll use his power to fight for the friends Sting mocked, punching the White Dragon Slayer away. Sting and Rogue then repetitively attack Natsu only for him to block their attacks, pushing them back. As the two are continuously overwhelmed by Natsu, Sting shouts that the battle has yet to end, performing a Unison Raid with Rogue. Natsu counters with his Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, creating a huge explosion within the Domus Flau. While the smoke clears, Sting apologizes to Lector, stating that Natsu was simply too strong. He then falls to the ground, knocked out. Sting is then left incapacitated, alongside Rogue. Sting and Rogue are later given medical care and brought to the Sabertooth lodgings. Sting remains completely silent while in Jiemma's presence. Jiemma, in a fervor, attacks the Twin Dragon Slayers, particularly kicking away Sting. Lector, trying to reason with his Master, walks up to him and says that Sting learned more in defeat than in victory, awing Sting. To his horror, he then witnesses his Exceed companion vanish in a flash of light, having been seemingly killed by Jiemma. Infuriated and heartbroken, Sting emotionally collapses, screaming with tears running down his face. Jiemma comments that Sting should feel nothing, as Lector was simply a cat, which pushes the White Dragon Slayer over the edge. In his blind rage, Sting viciously attacks Jiemma, blasting a massive hole through the latter's body. As Sting further despairs over Lector, Minerva tells him that because of his victory, he is now a candidate to be their next Guild Master. Sting is told the difference between him and Natsu, and, shockingly, that Lector is alive, causing him to hysterically thank Minerva. She, however, warns Sting that if he fails to bring Sabertooth to victory on the last day, then he will never see Lector again. During the last day of the Grand Magic Games, Sting enters the arena alongside his teammates. Evidently sad at Lector's missing presence, Sting promises that this time he will not lose. Sting then notices that Juvia Lockser has replaced Natsu in the Fairy Tail line-up and tells Rogue that they should consider themselves lucky. Sting sits on a box as the commentators state the rules of the event, and launches into action as soon as the bell rings. Soon after, Sting ambushes and defeats Team Quatro Puppy's leader, Bacchus, earning his team five points. Before he is able to attack Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta, who are directly in front of him, he sees Kagura Mikazuchi defeat them with a single blow, forcing him to flee before she can attack him. While in hiding, Sting thinks back to Minerva's words following his assault on Jiemma, vowing not to lose. Deep in thought, Sting sits about in silence for a while longer. Seemingly knowing about Minerva's dirty tactic in her battle against Kagura and Erza, Sting comments on the poor play, but then follows up by saying that he doesn't care what the others do. Smiling darkly, Sting states that he has come up with a strategy that will grant Sabertooth the ultimate victory, asking Lector to watch him shine. With an undaunted expression, Sting maintains his position in Crocus, unknown to the competing Mages and the spectators. Shortly after, Sting hears that Minerva has fallen in her battle against Erza, leaving him as Fairy Tail's final obstacle. Finally deciding that it is time for him to participate, Sting stands and creates his Guild's Mark in the sky, calling out to the five Fairy Tail Mages. Standing in an open garden of Crocus, Sting watches as the five seriously injured and battle-worn Mages find and converge upon his location. As they stand bruised and bloodied before him, Sting comments on the spectacle of their performance, though is quickly berated by Gajeel, who tells him to just get on with whatever he wants to do. Sting comments that he will battle and defeat them all at once, something which is noted to grant Sabertooth 9 points and victory in the Grand Magic Games. Vowing to win for Lector's sake, Sting activates White Drive and approaches the five Mages. However, he is shocked to see all five Team Fairy Tail members stand tall and proud, stoically glaring him down. Watching them wide-eyed, Sting mentally remarks on how easy it would be to take them all down, and how doing so would allow him to meet Lector again. Clenching his fists, Sting tries to convince himself that he is strong and that he will get to see Lector again if he defeats them, though with his next step he falls to his knees, openly stating that he isn't, and that he surrenders. As Sting remains shocked at his action, Fairy Tail is declared the victor of the Grand Magic Games. As the crowd cheers and screams, Sting is approached by Erza, who questions why he decided to give in rather than harm them. Sting replies that he wanted to defeat them so that he could face Lector, but also comments that he half believed that no matter what he chose to do he would never meet the Exceed again. He states it is something that he, himself, doesn't really understand either. Smiling, Erza claims to disagree, revealing Millianna, who approaches the scene with Lector in her arms. Seeing his beloved friend alive and well, Sting surges towards him, crying Lector's name; Lector awakens and, also in tears, jumps out of Millianna's arms and towards Sting. The two friends then embrace, together again at last Sting and Lector continue to sobbingly embrace as the audience cheers for Fairy Tail's victory. When Sting asks Erza and the other Fairy Tail Mages why Natsu chose to not participate, he is met with no response. Afterwards, Sting and his guildmates are present at Crocus Central Square, where the King has gathered all of the Mages in Fiore to deliver a shocking revelation. Once there, Sting listens as Toma begins to tell the crowd of Mages of the incoming attack led by a flight of 10,000 Dragons, shocking many of the Mages present. The King then proceeds to unveil the Eclipse Plan, which will require the utilization of the Eclipse Gate's second manner of usage — cannon form — which will, supposedly, eliminate the majority of the flight in one fell swoop. However, he admits that, knowing the power that Dragons hold, many will survive the blast. As the King lowers his head and pleads for the guilds' help in this endeavor, Sting stands in front of his Guild as they accept the King's request with cheers. As everyone prepares for the battle against their incoming foes, Sting and Rogue converse amongst themselves and reach the conclusion that, with their opponents being Dragons, their turn to fight has finally come. Taking note of everyone's determination to protect Fiore, the King begins to sob and thanks the Mages, ending his sentence with "Pum", which captures Sting's attention, leaving him comically stunned. Later, upon seeing large shock-waves tear the land apart around them, Sting gazes upon the damage dealt, and correctly deduces that the Dragons have arrived. Faced with a Dragon which is in the process of destroying nearby structures, Sting motions to battle the ferocious beast with his guildmates, leading the charge of Sabertooth Mages in an assault against the massive creature. As they try to land blows, Rufus suddenly smiles, stating that he remembers that Sting and Rogue once killed Dragons when they were very young. Becoming uncomfortable, Sting admits that what he said was a half truth, and remembers the day that Weisslogia confronted him and demanded that Sting slay him, stating that by doing so, Sting would become covered in the blood of a Dragon, thus becoming stronger. As he tries to attack, Sting comments that he never expected a Dragon to be so strong. Shortly thereafter, Sting hears Natsu as the Fire Dragon Slayer flies over Crocus and demands that the seven Dragon Slayers present use their full force to take down the seven Dragons in the city, smiling as the others all agree to help. A new drive found within him, Sting powers up an attack and strikes the Dragon head-on, yelling for Rogue to circle around and help out one of the Dragon Slayer-less guilds. As he continues to fight, Sting notes that Natsu's words did not give him the courage to continue fighting, but, rather, gave him the courage to protect his friends. Wounded in the fight against the Dragon sporting pincers from its jaw and forehead, Sting now struggles for victory. Visibly injured and worn out, Sting continues fighting the Dragon standing before him. Some time later, Sting runs towards a grounded Rogue, questioning his bewildered state. Shocked to see his teammate, Rogue quickly asks him if he has defeated his Dragon, to which he gives a negative response, revealing that he brought it with him; behind Sting, Scissor Runner comes crashing in, destroying several structures in the vicinity. Sting begins to laugh as Rogue complains about Sting's lack of seriousness, only to be told that as a team they can fight both Dragons together. As Levia and Scissor Runner talk amongst themselves, Sting and Rogue ready for battle, claiming that they will show them the power of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Sting and Rogue then charge at Scissor Runner and Levia, prepared for battle. Following the destruction of the Eclipse Gate, Scissor Runner and Levia returned to their respective time periods. Downtrodden, Sting and Rogue sit on the ground, with Sting in particular remarking on their pathetic show against the Dragons; Rogue states that he now doubts his worth as a Dragon Slayer, to which Sting comments that their power was unreal, and that despite that, none of them were relatively near Acnologia's level. Rogue, however, tells Sting that they shouldn't sulk over such a fact, to which Sting agrees and says that the battles is over and they've come out victorious. Rogue then looks over at his partner and corrects him, stating that they've protected their comrades; the Twin Dragons then smile at each other in earnest. In the aftermath of the Dragon War, Sting and his comrades from Sabertooth are invited to a celebratory banquet in Mercurius. Whilst there, a very gleeful and slightly tipsy Sting tries to search for Natsu, planning on celebrating with the Fire Dragon Slayer. However, he hears from Gajeel that Natsu is nowhere to be found, and becomes disappointed, only to then decide that he will merely settle for Gajeel instead, the two sharing a toast. As they talk, Sting spots Yukino nearby, and, just as she moves to leave to avoid speaking with him, halts her to speak to her about Sabertooth. Commenting that both Minerva and Jiemma have left the guild and gone into hiding, Sting remarks that he and the other members plan to start over afresh and remake the guild into one that values its members. When Yukino asks what he means by telling her this, Sting asks if she would perhaps consider rejoining, only to be interrupted by a drunken Kagura, who barges into the conversation demanding that Yukino keep her prior bet of her life and join Mermaid Heel. As the other guilds present all begin to squabble over their want for Yukino to join their own guild, Sting gets dragged into the fight, the brawl only ceasing when Natsu waltzes in dressed in King Toma's robes and crown, something that both shocks and amuses all those present. After the Grand Magic Games and the Dragon War, Sting and his guildmates are given a new task; gain trust with a xenophobic queen named Queen Kimbla. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his right hand up with his left hand on his chest. After the announcer calls his name Spins then does a jumping uppercut with white aura coming off as the camera zooms saying "Our guild aims to stun the heavens, rouse the land beneath us, silence the raging seas. That is the Sabretooth way!" Special Moves White Dragon's Roar (Neutral) Sting roars a, comparatively, small laser that slashes the ground and the opponent. White Dragon's Claw (Side) Sting generates a sphere of light around one of his hands and then fires it at the target. White Dragon's Bite (Up) Sting punches forward as if slashing a dragon claw, then jumps into the air swinging his right hand up. Holy Ray (Down) Sting first joins the open palms of his hands together, with all the fingers on one hand in contact with the corresponding ones on the other hand, and then separates his palms while keeping the fingers in contact through their tips. Light is generated in the hollow part between his hands, expanding from the holes between Sting's fingers. He then completely separates his hands, extending them horizontally at his body's sides as the light he generated takes the form of a large sphere, from which a number of white rays are fired towards the target(s), leaving their starting point in a curved trajectory to strike them. Foes are thus bombarded by a barrage of beams which inflict heavy damage, striking them in rapid succession. White Dragon's Holy Breath (Hyper Smash) Sting jumps over his target and releases a large, extremely powerful burst of light from his mouth Holy Nova (Final Smash) Sting initiates by bending his right arm backwards, the fist clenched, and extending frontwards a mildly bent left arm with tiny streaks of light gathering before the outstretched fingers from the surrounding area. He then rushes towards the target and punches them with his right hand, which is now covered in a very massive, horizontal column of light. This spell creates a large, impressive explosion on contact, which leaves Sting unharmed, but is seemingly lethal to the target. Victory Animations #Sting blows a White Dragon's Roar, then shouts "Seriously, no one's gonna believe that we actually have a pool in our guild hall!" #Sting does two spinning punches, then makes a sphere of light saying "You know I don't care about that "Master" crap!" #Sting steps forward doing a kick, then makes a large white dragon roar behind him and says "We owe you one!" On-Screen Appearance Sting vaults to his point and bursts white energy then says "Everybody in the water, 'cause we got ourselves a pool!" Trivia *Sting's rival is the seemingly xenophobic queen of the Animal Kingdom, Queen Kimbla. *Sting Eucliffe shares his Japanese voice actor with Twelve, Dragon Shiryu, Regirock, Kiyo Takamine of the Kiyo and Zatch Bell pair, Sasori, Takashi Kamiyama, Zombieman, Draygon, Cloud Strife, Lei-Fei, Coco and Izuru Kira. *Sting Eucliffe shares his French voice actor with Shishiwakamaru, Kurama, King Shin, Miguel Caballero Rojo, Rando, Nightcrawler, Remy and Vahriz. *Sting Eucliffe shares his German voice actor with Donphan, Lee Everett, Evil Takaaki Watanabe, Aladdin, Arnold Perlstein, Kung Jin and Smoke. *Sting Eucliffe shares his Arabic voice actor with the Second Mizukage Gengetsu Hozuki, Daredevil, Crow Jamian, Muneshige Tachibana, Steve Fox, Jack Mathers, Donquixote Doflamingo, Colonel and Burn Griffiths. *Sting Eucliffe shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Gohan, Takeshi Yamamoto, Koro-sensei and Kyoya Hibari. Category:Fairy Tail characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters